nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lovian Museum for Modern Mäöreser Arts
I love this. Can I buy a picture? Semyon Edikovich 06:11, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks :) What would you like to buy then? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, only if you want to sell one, of course. I especially like De Miens en 't Möjbel. I too have a fascination with the 'beautiful relationship between humans and furniture.' Semyon Edikovich 19:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you speak Limburgish/Dutch?? :O Bucu 19:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hahha :P How much would you like to give for m? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::@Bucu: No (unfortunately) but there's a translation on the page. :::::@OWTB: Name your price. :P Semyon Edikovich 19:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I need at least 50 cents to get something to drink :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::O, I don't read wikination articles :P I like the talk pages more haha Bucu 19:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Indeed, if we're going to waste our time on a site like this let's at least have a laugh at the same time. @OWTB:No! My conscience wouldn't allow me to take such a masterpiece from you for a mere 50 cents. Let's make it a round dollar. Semyon Edikovich 19:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::A dollar :O It won't fit in my wallet :P 75 cents? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Sounds good to me. :D Semyon Edikovich 19:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Sold! :P I'm rich! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::It will soon be exhibited proudly on my user page. :P Tomorrow. Semyon Edikovich 19:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yay! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I think this was my first interaction with OWTB. :P --Semyon 10:13, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :Then it seems our relationship has been takavíhki right from the start :P History was written on this page :o --OuWTB 12:58, January 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I think that was an excellent convo. Semyon's "masterpiece" comment should be enshrined on the funny things page. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:08, January 21, 2017 (UTC) ::: MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:57, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Beautiful This is beautiful art! Could my big yellow chicken also be in this great museum? BastardRoyale 10:33, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, too conformist. :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 09:37, March 31, 2017 (UTC) purchase Could the Modern Art Gallery of Grijzestad purchase De Miens en 't Möjbel? HORTON11: • 15:04, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :It's owned by Semyon, so you should ask him :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:42, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Dammit, that was the only one I liked. I can really tell it's a mockery of modern art, but I still liked it. I'll ask Semyon, but I don't think he's active. HORTON11: • 16:54, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Oos, I doubt i'll get the painting for the MAG, so perhaps could you paint another similar one? HORTON11: • 18:08, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure, any ideas? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::I've got an eye for real talent. --Semyon 12:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::You've got an eye for real culture :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:29, April 29, 2012 (UTC)